For Forever
by LivaaLivaa
Summary: "It feels like Claus and I are going to be stuck with them for forever" Due to shitty arrangements Lucas, Claus, Ness, Ninten find themselves stuck with each other for forever. Will sparks fly? Or will our boys loath each other for for forever. Updates infrequently.
1. Enter Twins

Lucas Halcyon

-Chapter One: Enter Twins-

My name is Lucas Halcyon. I'm eighteen years old. My last name (according to Google and Rosy) means "peace" but at the moment, I'm not feeling very peaceful. Actually more terrified and stressed if anything. Reasons to feel like this? Well let's see.

1.) Moving into a house with two people, whom you just met, let alone know well.(One of them pissed of Claus when we first met)CHECK

2.) Oh, and let's not forget after this summer I start college. Yippie.

CHECK

You see my aunt Rosalinda (Claus and I call her "Rosy") is currently engaged to Jayden Alexander. I prefer calling him Jay because saying his full name takes entirely too long for me to say. But anyway, Jay has two adoptive sons who are alsocousins?How do you do that?What adoption center did he go to? The so called cousins are attending the same college with us this fall.

My dear aunt being the superficial, idealist she is comes up with the mostDUMBESTandRANDOMplan there is. In other words...

FLASHBACK

"Thing 1, Thing 2" my aunt calls. Just because our hair is different does not mean we have to be called two blue-haired midgets in red suits. Heading down stairs, I give Claus a look that saysOh my god what has she come up with now?

Oops, I forgot about my brother. Mytwinbrother. Well a quick summary of Claus Halcyon is an order. Let's see. OVERPROTECTIVE DOUCHEBAG! The only thing we could possibly share is our looks and name. Yeah,real subtleMom and Dad making Lucas and Claus anagrams. I thought twin names were supposed to start with the same name or rhyme. Like,Molly and Polly.Anyways, Claus is identical to me. Well more like a color-swapped version of me. Tall, lanky, slightly muscular bodies. Weird gravity-defying hairstyles that won't be tamed. (How do you get blonde and ginger-haired twins from parents with brown hair?Oh well, SCIENCE.) Pale, proclain skin tones. To finish off our decent looks, wide eyes with blue and green colors respectfully.

The only thing we could ever have in common is looks and names. Because, we are complete polar opposites. Our personalities clash in so many ways. He's more of a hothead and trouble-maker.TsunderePrick, is the biggest part of his personality. Alas, I'm the more submissive one. Kinda, a quiet book worm. BTW, Starbucks is life. Mmmm...

To be fair, I don't think all twins are supposed to have matching personalities. Although 45% of the time I wish he had a different type of mindset. I don'tmindan overprotective big brother (even if he is only 1 mintue and 17 seconds older than me) butJESUS,Claus takes it wayy to far.

Alright, enough of my dear twin back to the Flashback.

So, after Claus and I make our way downstairs, we see two raven-haired twins stading next to Jayden. What a sight. You just don't meet another set of twins everyday. My only complaint is... WHO THE HECK WHERE THESE TWO?

"Lucas, Claus meet Nintendo and Nest, your new friends androomates."she gestures to the boys with a happy smile.

I think I want to fall out.ROOMATES.Who said anything aboutroomates?

Um Lady," the navy-eyed one started, "Our names ourNinten and Ness" he says with a emphasis on the names.

"What the fuck? Why are you named after a video game company and a suffix?" my brother bluntly says with a cross of his arms and scowl.

A normal guardian would scold the child for such use of fowl language. But Claus curses so much Rosy stopped caring. So this time was not an exception. EvenJaydenknows Claus curses more than a sailor. Another thing that differs between us

"Ask your mother, Dipshit" spat thepurpleeyed boy. Ness.(What the...Contacts?)

"Why would I? Such foolery shouldn't be asked of my mother. Besides, she's not... around anymore."

Noooo... He hit a nerve

Throwing a glare to the raven-haired boys Claus stomps into the kitchen dragging me along with him. Rosy follows muttering a quick "Sorry, be back soon" to the guests in the living room.

Chuckling darkly, Claus mumbles "So you didn't tell yourfianceeabout our little broken family ties?" he says "I told you to tell him to never bringherback up. And what's going on? What's this about Roomates?" he finishes bitterly

"You Guys" she starts, looking at us with a look of sorrow. Not thatlook. I hate thatlook.

I know you guys don't bond with Jayden. But, this wasn't his fault. It was mines. I forgot to tell him. But, I assure you that's going to be taken care oftoday." she pauses to give us a fierce look of determination that dares us to challenge her words.

"But Jaydenwillbecome your uncle soon. So, when he moves in. I want you to already be familiar with your cousins so, instead of living in a dorm room. I got you guys a two bedroom house to share with your cousins. To bond I'm giving you a list of things to complete. Understood?"

Giving, her a nod. I think about what's going to happen with this whole situation...

Wow,my first ever chapter. Well, I already have written the first 5 or so chapters. Just have to type them up. Please review! Judgementals are highly welcomed. Please stop by my profile for the people who inspired this fic. See ya in two weeks or less.

~Infxmous


	2. Well Got Damn

NessMortmain

-Chapter Two: Well GOT DAMN-

"Well I'm not staying here to be apart of that soap opera besides, I have somewhere else to be. You two go wait upstairs for the bone-headed twits." Jayden said while making his way towards the door

"Why should we have to stay? Ninten and I barely know these people." I retorted

"Because, you will do as I say likealways. Unless you two don't care aboutTracy, Minnie, and Mimmie." he says giving me a cold stare

FUCK. I hate this damned..thing of evil.

"Fine" I mumble, "How are we getting home then?"

"Rosy." He replies before exiting the house

My life is so hard. Why make it harder? Running a hand through my onyx hair, I take a deep breath.

"Ness!" My cousin exclaims socking me on the arm "Don't you think at all?"

"No. I don't think I'm a retarted Asshat Like YOU." Still awaiting on that DNA test that proves I'm related to this idiot.

AhhIntroductions. My name is Ness Mortmain. Asshole and Smartass at ya service. 18 years old and soon-to-be college freshmen. I'd like to think I sexier than most people. Oh, what the hell I AM sexier than most people. Bow down bitches.

My cousin, Ninten Alexander, is a cheap KNOCK-OFF of me. I'm hot. He's wellnot.Both of us keep a generic getup of a striped shirt (blue and yellow stripes for me, blue,red, and white for him), gray and navy hoodies, with blue jean shorts. Also lucky red hats with blue brims.Yes, I still believe in superstitions. Come at me bitch.

Anyway somehow, this guy manages to exactly like me. Like Twins.

I'm the jack-ass type. While Ninten is the loveable dumbass.

"Whatever, remember our only goal is to keep our only family safe from the devil." the blue-eyed male says

"I know", I grumble back in response.

Okay enough ofthatdepressing shit. This isn'tTHATtype of fanfiction. I start to head upstairs followed by my black-haired cousin, who fuckingtripson the one of the steps. Like I said loveabledumbass.

Holding back a laugh I continue my journey until I step into a large room full of ahellalot of stripes. I mean almosteverythinghas a striped pattern. The beds, the carpets, the walls, gotDAMN.Oh god I wanna snoop. I gotta snoop.

The one part about me all my girlfriends hated. SNOPPING. Oh well, fuck them. Welllllllll... I kinda already did but, still fuck em. (except for Paula, she's my favorite ex.)

I start to prod around looking for some kind of secrets. Soon after Ninten wanders in to do the same. Hell, maybe wearerelated. Either that or he's really nosey.

"BINGO! Ness look at what I found." I hurry to see what he discovered and I double over in hysterical laughter. Becausefuck meif that wasn't funny I don't know what is. Guess what Ninten found!? A picture of the orange haired twinhumping a stuff Barney. Hell no,this shit is pure gold.

"Ness... I can't...go..ON! " my blue-eyed cousin says in between laughs

"Me...neither!" I say in a similar fashion

Five Mintues later...

After calming down our laughter. We continue to search for more embarrassing stuff. And we find a slew of shit that's probably not viewable for the public eye. From school pictures to my-first-potty pictures. Wooo boy I'm glad Jayden hid our baby pictures from us.

I thought the embarrassment was over. But god has no sympathy for the twins. Because, Ten' and I found fucking diaries.Diaries. Well let's see what they wrote.

Ninten starts to read out of the one with teal stripes after skimming some pages. "Dear Princess P..."who the hell is Princess P?

I motion for Ninten to stop reading for a bit. He gives me a quizzical stare but complies. Pulling out my IPHONE 7 in JET BLACK (again, come at me bitch). Even if Jayden is a colossal douchebag. Being a rich scammer has its perks.

I open safari and start to search Princess P and click on the first thing I see which is a girl in a pink dress. Oh yeah, I know her. Seen her on a meme on instagram. Mario's personal whore.

"Oh the whore of the mushroom kingdom? Should have known" Ninten says leaning over my shoulder to the what I was doing

The Who of the What now? Ninten is such a dork. Again, still clueless on how I'm related to this thing people call a person.

"Whatever. Continue with thou humiliation. Dear Cuzuth"

Thefuckdid I say? I'm such a nerd...

Stifling a laugh, he continues to read...

"I had something called a wet-dream last night. (I googled it). But the thing is, it had nothing to do with you..."

15 Minutes Later

What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck. What the literal fuckkkkkkkkkkk did I just hear.

Ninten and I just found out about a bisexual wet dream. I start to say how weird andhotthat is but two males enter the room.

Well this is AKWARD AS FUCK

Sorry for the long wait. Just came back from my vacation in England. I'll make it up by working on the new chapter after I hit 10 reviews.

Replies

PinkStrawberry16~Thankss. I'll try to update more. When I spotted your review it made me smile!

Guest(1)~I'm trying to make this fic flashed out and funny. Thanks for reviewing with good feedback. :)

Sirius1696~You will know more soon! ; )

Guest(2)~That was my favorite part too! XD

*One of my favorite fanfics updated today its called "Plot Twist" by DoubleFelix go check him out*

* **Shout out to Paradigm of Writing for the names of Lucas,Claus and Ness***


End file.
